


Must Buy Eggs

by Scarlet_Fire_1918



Series: Harry Potter Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate Searching, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tea lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Fire_1918/pseuds/Scarlet_Fire_1918
Summary: SoulmateNounNoun: SoulmateA person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.When Harry starts having random writing appear on his arm, known as a physical connection to one's soulmate that causes anything inked on one's skin to appear on the other, he goes on a search for his soulmate. What happens when he finds them? Will it end in sparks or go down in flames?





	

Harry sits in the silent Gryffindor commons room, a book in his lap with a cup of his favorite tea on the table beside him. Everyone else had gone off on some field trip that he was unable to attend as always. He had decided that while everyone was away, he would get some much-needed rest and reading done. He had gone through three books and two and a half cups of tea when his arm became intensely itching, forcing Harry to put down his book and pull up his sleeve revealing some small scrawly handwriting appearing across his forearm. _House items; Tiara, Ravenclaw. Sword; Gryffindor. Locket, Slytherin. Goblet, Hufflepuff._ He stares confusingly at his arm, trying to rub away the writing. Why on earth would random writing show up on his arm he thought as he took another sip of his tea having given up on trying to remove the words. Staring at it a moment longer he decided it had to be some joke of Ron’s; he’d have to ask him when he returned from the field trip he decided as he picked up his book, reading once more.

He could hear the rumbling of his classmate coming back home even with being at least twenty floors above them. Quickly he stood, putting away his tea before anyone got up to the floor he was on. As the voices neared he sat back down on the coaching, pretending to be reading even though his excitement of not being alone was beginning to bubble over. Within minutes the Gryffindor students are bustling through the room, some sitting down and others disappearing into their rooms. He is soon joined on the couch by Ron on his right with Hermione on his left the two’s faces looking like they are about to split open by the sizes of their smiles. “Hello Harry, how was it being an old man for the day?” Ron asked, gesturing to the mess of books on the couch next to him and the watermark on the table from my tea. Harry chuckled at his redheaded best friend “Yes I did, It was quiet without you around. Bloody fantastic I'll tell you. However, something strange did happen in your absence.” Harry looked the redhead over trying to figure out if he was behind the secret writing. As he was looking at Ron he felt the insane itching on his arm once more, harshly he yanked his sleeve up, seeing the words _Midnight Mushroom_. Scrawled along his arm under the first sentence. Harry looked over at Hermione as she takes his arm in hers. “You didn’t do this, did you?” she asks as she runs her fingers over the words causing goosebumps to rise across my skin. Harry quietly shakes his head, and he and Ron look at her quizzically. “Do you know what it is?” Harry asks speaking just above his whisper as he takes in Hermione’s serious features. When she doesn’t respond the first time Harry speaks up again “I thought it was one of you the first time, but now I know it wasn’t and have no clue what it could be.” Hermione looks up at Harry’s words, nodding slowly “I only know one thing it could be. It's very rare, mainly its a physical connection to one’s soulmate. When one writes upon their skin, it will instantly appearing on the others.” The trio is quiet for a bit, the information hanging low in the air around them. Harry couldn’t help but feel anxiety filling him up as he thought of his soulmate. Sure the famous Harry Potter could fight a battle with Voldemort every year, no problem. But a soulmate, someone who he knew even without knowing who they were that was a whole other story. As he mulls over the information, lost in his own little world, he feels the itching sensation once more and looks down at his arm.  _Don’t forget eggs_  The rushed scrappy handwriting read. Harry could feel the two of his friends trying not to burst into laughter at the random comment decorating his arm. Harry quickly rolls his sleeve back down and smiles sheepishly “So tell me all about your outing, seeing as I never get to go.” He asked looking between the two other Gryffindor’s on the couch, Ron bursts into stories about their day and where they went making the mysterious soulmate writing drift to the back of Harry’s mind.

Days pass and Harry frantically watches people as they walk past in the hall, trying to catch a glimpse of their arms beneath their robes. Within the past few days more and more messages had inked themselves on his arm; _Notes and ideas for the upcoming potion’s essay, a reminder to purchase more ink for quills which came in handy seeing as Harry himself had also needed some, a note about researching muggle poems and poets, and lastly there was always a message to remind the poor soul to purchase eggs._ Harry swore on the second day that one of the first things he would do when he found this person was buying them some eggs. By month's end Harry had almost given up on the search for his soulmate having had no luck in finding them, even when he got desperate enough to raise people's sleeves or check their arms at night under cover of his invisibility cloak which had earned him a whack on the back of the head by Hermione. He strolled down the hallway towards the library where he was supposed to meet his best friends to work on their potions essays. Harry was pretty sure they had suggested it in the hopes that it would get his mind off of the mysterious writing. Harry scratched absentmindedly at his arm as he entered the library noticing that Hermione and Ron were yet to arrive. Probably off snogging in a closet, he thought as he found an empty table against a wall near the back of the vast library. Scratching furiously at his arm revealing a growing list of what seems to be potion ingredients; ashwinter _eggs, rose thorns, peppermint, powdered moonstone, pearl dust._ He quickly looked around, his eyes snapping from person to person around the library when he realized the potion that those ingredients combined make. He stopped looking when he spots a platinum blonde boy; his sleeve pulled up with a muggle pen hovering over it ready to write. He watches as Malfoy jots something down on the backside of his hand, the familiar sensation creeping across his hand, Harry looks at the back of his hand finding the words that bring a smile to his face. _MUST GET EGGS._ Harry quickly grabs a pen off his table, writing across his arm _I Found You_. He walks closer to the blonde who is sitting alone at a table in the corner. Draco’s eyes widen as the word appears on his skin, his head snaps up with his silver eyes meeting Harry’s emerald green ones. Harry watches as the other boy’s silver eyes trail down to his arm which is inked in identical notes as his own. Draco gives a genuine shy smile, something Harry has never seen before but causes his heart to beat faster. The blonde quickly grabs his pen from the table, rolling the sleeve of his uninked arm carefully scribbling a few word on it before looking back at Harry who is looking down at his arm reading the words that are marking themselves on his skin, _Took you long enough Potter._ The curly brunette looking back up surprised to see that Draco had moved and closed the distance between the two, quickly their lips connected in a soft,  really tender, and sweet kiss something neither of them ever wanted to end. When they broke apart, resting their foreheads against one another Harry whispered ghostly against Draco’s l need to buy some eggs, this is getting ridiculous.” The blonde chuckled before pressing his lips to the other once more.


End file.
